The present invention relates in general to a semiconductor device; and, more particularly, it relates to a technology which is effective when applied to the miniaturization of a semiconductor device.
In a conventional integrated circuit package (semiconductor device), a filter device is coupled to at least one of a power supply line for supplying power to an integrated circuit that is packaged in the package and an earth line that provides for a reduction in electromagnetic interference caused by the integrated circuit. As an example, a plurality of filter capacitors are coupled between the power supply line and the earth line within or in the vicinity of a cavity in the package (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-312776 (FIG. 2)